The invention relates to apparatuses, methods, and systems for digital collaboration, and more particularly to digital whiteboard systems which facilitate multiple simultaneous users.
Digital whiteboards are often used for interactive presentations and other purposes. Some whiteboards are networked and can be used for collaboration, so that modifications made to the display image on one whiteboard are replicated on another whiteboard or display. Large scale whiteboards offer the opportunity for more than one user to present or annotate simultaneously on the same surface. However, problems can occur in the coordination of the multiple users, and in some circumstances their use of a single whiteboard can restrict their flexibility of expression.
Therefore, it would be desirable to find ways to allow multiple users to share a common whiteboard surface, in such a way that each user has maximum freedom to express his or her ideas. An opportunity therefore arises to create robust solutions to the problem. Better ideas, collaboration and results may be achieved.